First Time
by Sharks3212
Summary: Tonight is the night that elena is going to lose her virginty. but does it all go as planed? and if not does it still work out. most likely going to be a one shot but also might come back to it later.


Today was the day Elena was finally going to lose her virginity. She almost lost it with Matt but she backed out like she does everything else. But this time was different. Of course she had her doubts but it also felt right tonight, with Stephen, it's going to be perfect.

Elena pulled up in front of the house and looked at herself one more time in the mirror. She was wearing a little black dress that went down mid-thigh and underneath was red lace bra and panties set. She topped it all off with 4inch heels. She took a deep breath and got out. When she knocked on the door it slowly opened. She peeked inside

"Stephen... Stephen are you-" she lost her train of thought as she spotted the red rose petals on the floor. She stepped in the house and started to follow the trail that lead up the stairs to Stephens's room. His door was closed she knocked on it and was hit with even more nerves then before because like the front door it also just pushed open. Elena walked in and gasped.

The bed was covered in petals in the shape of a heart. The petals were a mixture of red and white. There were candles all over the room which gave the room a very sexy look and the room smelled like lavender and another smell that Elena couldn't place but she know she has smelled it before. Elena's eyes started to water and she blushed, touched that Stephen went through all this trouble.

She walked to the bed and touched one of the petals and she smiled to herself.

"Do you like it?" A seductive voice said behind her but it wasn't Stephen's voice. This voice was feminine. Her smile quickly faded when she realized whose voice it was. She turned around slowly hoping she would be wrong. She was right

Katherine.

"It took me three hours to set up" She walked closer to Elena looking at room going over very detail again. Elena backed up into the bed

"Where's Stephen?" She asked shakily

"Oh he's in the cellar, you can go to him if you want but I wouldn't he's really missed up"

"What did you do to him" Elena said getting angry

"Oh Elena I had to get him out the way so that he wouldn't mess up your first time" she said in a caring voice "trust me I was the only thing good about our sex" she said annoyed and rolling her eyes at the memory.

"How did you know about tonight?"

"Elena when are you going to learn that I know everything" Katherine said back in her sexy voice.

"What do you want?"

"I have already told you Elena" she took the last few steps toward Elena stopped, their bodies inches apart "I want you first time to be like nothing to compare to, the best night of your life" she finished in a whisper

"No! Are you crazy!?" Elena said walking around Katherine "I'm going to get Stephen!" She said practly running towards the door. Katherine flashed in front of her right before she opened the door

"Now Elena I think you should at least consider it I mean look at all the effort I put into it" Katherine said almost pouting. Almost.

Elena looked around and then back into Katherine's eyes. Is she really serious? She puts flowers down and thinks I'm just going to hope into bed with her?!

"Elena your thinking to hard" Katherine said in a singsong voice. "At least I put an effort into all Stephen did was wash his sheets."

Elena looked into Katherine's eyes for any sign that might say she was lying. There was none. She looked at the floor feeling stupid thinking that Stephen thought this night was a big deal like she did.

"Come on Elena don't be like that this night can still be special, I can make it special" Katherine said taking Elena's hand in hers. Elena didn't say anything or move. Katherine laced her fingers together

"Why" Elena said still staring at the floor

Katherine looked at her with a puzzling look that Elena couldn't see

"Why do you care?"

"Because my first night was amazing and I wanted to keep the tradition going" she said smiling. Of course I ended up pregnant she thought. Elena looked up at her with tears in her eyes. There was a long pause and neither of them said anything.

Elena didn't want to do anything she might regret so she closed the gap between the two. When Elena lips touched Katherine's it was like nothing she has ever felt. Why didn't she do this sooner? Katherine's lips were soft and tasted like... Like... She came from heaven itself.

Elena soon got needier and took her free hand and tangled it in Katherine's curls. Katherine unlaced their hands and pulled Elena closer by her hips. Elena then put her hand and Katherine's toned stomach.

The vampire moved her hands down to briefly cuff the humans butt the proceeding down to her thighs. When she got there she hiked Elena's legs up and wrapped them around her waist. The vampire walked over to the bed a carefully laid her down right in the middle of the heart, even if Elena was lying sideways.

Katherine pulled off her shirt and straddled Elena. She then moved down to kiss Elena and slowly started to move towards her neck.

"Bite me" Elena said before Katherine could pass her neck. The vampire pulled back and looked into the girls eyes. She didn't say anything but put her hands in her curls again

"I want you to" Elena said sweetly with a slight nod. Katherine smiled and blushed which made Elena blush that Katherine was being so cute. And before Elena could say "Aww" Katherine moved back to Elena's neck to hide her face.

"I love you to Elena" Katherine said so low that if she hadn't been right there Elena would have missed it. That made Elena blush even more. But her wide smile only lasted a little while because it was replaced be sounds of pleasure. Katherine slid her fangs in to Elena's neck slowly wanting not to spill a drop of blood. Her blood tasted like something people should be killing each other over. The only way to know is to taste it because there is nothing else like it and when you have it you would never want anybody else to. Soon the vampire's sips became gulps and she could not stop herself. She was already getting tipsy from it.

Elena's eyes rolled back and all she could see were stars. Her moans started to get louder as Katherine started to grind against her doppelgänger. Katherine retracted her fangs after the girls heart beat was faint and almost gone. She let her moth Rome the girl's neck biting and sucking at random with her human teeth, her hand slid down underneath the human's dress teasing the thin fabric of her panties with her fingers.

"Katherine" Elena wined

"Elena" she moaned back

"Please" she said eyes still closed

"Please what" Katherine said now kissing the other side of her neck trying not to bite her again. Just then Elena flipped them over her eyes burning with lust

"Please fuck me" she said in a seductive voice


End file.
